Caverna do Dragão: do início ao fim
by bizinhavieira
Summary: Como tudo começou e até onde chegaram os heróis deste desenho. Uma adaptação dos episódios em forma de texto, preenchendo certas lacunas.


**CAVERNA DO DRAGÃO**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

A CAVERNA

* * *

_N.A.: Esta história foi escrita tendo como base o desenho da Caverna do Dragão, cujos episódios foram escritos por Kevin Paul Coates, Mark Evanier e Dennis Marks, baseados no jogo de mesmo nome (Dungeons & Dragons). Este epílogo eu fiz com base na abertura do desenho, que eu nem lembro de ter sido apresentada no Brasil, mas que está disponível no YouTube para quem tiver curiosidade.__

* * *

_

Cinco crianças caminhavam pela rua movimentada em direção a uma grande casa que se erguia algumas quadras a frente. Elas caminhavam conversando animadamente. Assim que elas pararam em frente à casa, a garota morena disse, "Não acredito que tu convidaste ele, Sheila".

"Ai, Diana. Eu sei que o Eric é um tanto metido, mas ele é legal", sorriu a garota ruiva, "Tu só precisas conhecer ele um pouco melhor".

"Tu achas isso só porque tu gostas de todo mundo", riu Diana.

"Achei que a gente tivesse vindo aqui pra chamar o Eric e não pra ficar discutindo sobre ele", sorriu um garoto moreno de óculos.

"O Presto tem razão", disse um garoto loiro colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Sheila, "Acho melhor chamarmos ele logo pra que a gente possa chegar logo no parque".

"Isso mesmo, Hank", disse Sheila, "Esperem aqui um pouquinho. Já volto", ela então correu até a porta e tocou a campainha. A porta logo foi aberta por um garoto moreno com roupas caras, "Oi, Eric! Vamos?"

"Claro, Sheila!", respondeu o garoto à porta, "Vou chamar o motorista pra nos levar".

"Quanta bobagem", riu o garoto mais novo do grupo, "O parque é aqui do lado!"

"Não fale assim, Bobby", disse Sheila, "Vamos a pé, Eric, assim podemos conversar um pouco antes de chegarmos ao parque".

Apesar de um tanto contrariado, Eric se juntou ao grupo e as cinco crianças foram caminhando e conversando animadamente pelas ruas até chegarem à entrada do parque. Lá compraram seus bilhetes e entraram no parque.

"Ei, olhe! O passeio da Caverna do Dragão!", disse animadamente Bobby. Eles correm para o brinquedo e entram na fila.

"Só não vai ficar com medo, baixotinho", riu Eric.

"Eu não tenho medo de nada!", disse Bobby.

"Vamos, nosso carro chegou", disse Hank e todos entraram no carro.

Logo no início do passeio eles já foram cercados de monstros gigantescos, dragões cuspidores de fogo. Todos tinham os olhos vidrados nas grandes bestas que habitavam aqueles corredores escuros por onde passavam, tudo era muito surpreendente e impressionante.

"Uau!", exclamou Bobby ao se aproximarem de um dragão especialmente grande.

"Ah, dá um tempo", disse Eric.

Inesperadamente, o trilho do brinquedo começou a adquirir um brilho estranho, as formas passaram a se misturar, os monstros se tornaram indistintos, não só entre si, mas também se confundiam com o túnel. Logo surgiu um vórtex puxando as crianças para o seu centro.

"Eu não estou gostando disso!", gritou Diana.

"O que está acontecendo?" pergunta Hank segundos antes deles transporem o vórtex.

Em questão de segundos eles se vêem num lugar estranho. Era uma planície rochosa em que as pedras não respeitavam a lei da gravidade e flutuavam ao redor de montes de rochas. Não foi só o cenário que mudou, mas também suas roupas. Tudo estava muito diferente e as crianças confusas.

"Onde estamos?", pergunta Presto.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse pensar em uma resposta, uma pequena unicórnio corre em direção a eles e pula nos braços de Bobby. Sem nem ao menos conseguirem se recuperar do susto de terem um unicórnio entre eles, um enorme dragão vermelho com cinco cabeças vem da mesma direção de onde vinha a unicórnio, provavelmente a estava seguindo.

"Cuidado!" grita Hank. Eles correm para longe do dragão, em direção a uma fenda entre as rochas buscando refúgio. Por mais que Hank quisesse ter esperança, ele sabia que eles nunca chegariam lá a tempo, e mesmo que chegassem, o dragão poderia atingi-los lá dentro com seus jatos de fogo.

Em meio a estes pensamentos, Hank avista um senhor de roupas vermelhas e cabelos brancos, apesar da situação ele sorria placidamente. "Com vontade de caçar, arqueiro?", subitamente um raio de luz sai das mãos dele e atinge Hank, fazendo surge em suas mãos um arco dourado. Ele logo sente a energia emanando do arco e, sem pensar duas vezes, produz uma flecha de energia e a atira contra o dragão, retardando um pouco seu avanço.

Em seguida o pequeno senhor lança o mesmo raio de luz em direção às outras crianças, "Bárbaro", então surgiu na mão de Bobby um tacape de madeira e ele continuou a correr com a pequena unicórnio nos braços. "Mago", Presto recebeu um chapéu pontudo e seguiu seu caminho até a caverna. "Ladra", Sheila recebeu um manto azul, colocou o capuz e logo se viu invisível. "Cavaleiro", Eric recebe um grande escudo amarelo e seguiu continuou correndo. "E acrobata", Diana então recebe um bastão de luz e o usa para desviar de um jato de vapor expelido por uma das cabeças do dragão.

Ao chegarem até a fenda na rocha, eles vêem que ali não seria possível esconder a todos. Presto rapidamente pega seu chapéu e tira de dentro dele três longas cordas e as atira para cima da parede de rocha e por ela as seis crianças escalam para onde acreditavam estar seguros. No entanto, logo que chegaram ao topo, encontraram um homem montado em seu cavalo negro e com grandes asas nas costas e um grande chifre do lado esquerdo da cabeça. Sem nem ao menos uma única pergunta, ele atacou as crianças com uma esfera de poder. Eric, que estava à frente, segurou com firmeza seu escudo e foi capaz de proteger seus amigos, refletindo a esfera de poder para cima do dragão. Tendo sido atingido pelo ataque do homem alado, o dragão voltou sua fúria para ele, lançando um jato de fogo em sua direção. O homem então alça vôo com seu cavalo tentando escapar do dragão que o segue.

"O que é aquilo?", pergunta Sheila assustada.

"Aquele era o Vingador, a força do mal", disse o senhor de roupas vermelhas surgindo ao lado das crianças, a unicórnio se aproxima dele e recebe um pequeno afago na cabeça do pequeno homem, "E eu sou o Mestre dos Magos. Se me permitirem, serei seu guia no mundo da Caverna do Dragão".

"Ótimo!", disse Eric se aproximando do Mestre dos Magos, "Podias começar explicando pra gente porque aquele dragão estava seguindo a gente!"

"Calma, cavaleiro. A resposta para esta pergunta é bem simples. Eu acho que ele estava querendo devorar esta pequena unicórnio", disse o Mestre dos Magos, "Aquele era Tiamat. O mais terrível de todos os dragões deste mundo. Ele é o rei dos dragões cromáticos pois cada uma de suas cabeças possui o poder de cada uma das espécies destes dragões: os Dragões Negros com seu jato ácido, os Dragões Azuis soltando raios, os Dragões Verdes com jatos de vapor, os Dragões Vermelhos com seus jatos de fogo e os Dragões Brancos liberando jatos de gelo. É por isso que muitos consideram Tiamat invencível. Como vocês mesmo puderam presenciar, o Vingador é um destes". Todos ficaram em silêncio. Agora eles entendiam o perigo pelo qual haviam acabado de passar. A pequena unicórnio saiu de perto do Mestre dos Magos e foi até Bobby acariciando a perna do menino com o focinho. "Parece que a pequena unicórnio gostou de vocês. E ela pode precisar da proteção das armas mágicas que vocês ganharam. Por que não a levam com vocês pelo caminho?"

"Como assim pelo caminho? A gente tem é que voltar pra casa, isso sim!", disse Eric.

"Sim", disse o Mestre dos Magos calmamente caminhando para longe das crianças, "Mas para isso vocês precisam achar a saída deste mundo". Após estas últimas palavras ele simplesmente desapareceu.

"Ele desapareceu!", exclamou Presto.

"Ótimo!", disse Eric sarcasticamente, "E como é que vamos encontrar a saída daqui?"

"Procurando", respondeu Hank se afastando dos demais.

"Vamos!", disse Diana.

"Sabe, Bobby. Se a gente vai ficar com esta unicórnio, acho que devemos dar um nome a ela", disse Sheila.

"Eu vou chamá-la de Uni", respondeu o garoto.

"Uni, gostei do nome", riu Presto. E assim todos foram atrás de Hank, seguindo um caminho qualquer por aquela terra desconhecida, com medo do que poderiam encontrar e com a esperança de logo voltarem para casa.

_

* * *

_

_N.A.: E o que acharam? Se quiserem sugerir modificações fiquem à vontade! Beijos!_


End file.
